1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a do-it-yourself lamp shade kit. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a lamp shade kit having a pattern to approximate a size and shape of a fabric to cover a lamp shade base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common lamp shades are generally frusto-conical in shape. They are provided by manufacturers with a variety of fabrics and other coverings which are decorative. From time to time, it is desirable to provide a decorative covering for a lamp shade which is unique to a homeowner's decor. For example, a homeowner may wish to have a lamp shade with fabrics selected to match or complement upholstery, window treatments, wall coverings and the like.
Decorator lamp shades which are selected to match a decor are expensive. Accordingly, many homeowners must suffer an inappropriately selected material rather than incur the expense of a decorator lamp shade.
In times of rising costs, homeowners are increasingly turning to do-it-yourself projects for both cost savings and personal satisfaction. It is an object of the present invention to provide a do-it-yourself lamp shade kit to permit individuals to enjoy the benefits of decorator lamp shades without the associated costs.